Twins
by Starkidpottermoonshoespotter
Summary: Hermione has a twin, see how she feels about this new life!


** This is my first multi-chapter fic, and my 3rd fic all together, tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Welcome everyone back to another magical year at Hogwarts, This year we have a new 6th year student, Melanie Nichols-Granger. She has been sorted into Gryffindor and will be accepted with the upmost respect" WHAT! MEL WAS A WITCH...AND DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW COULD SHE NOT AFTER I TOLD HER ABO-

"Miss Granger? Seeing as you are the only person who knows Melanie it will be seen that you two shall be sharing living quarters. I do hope you are willing to let your cousin join you in your private chambers?" Asked professor McGonagall snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"No professor, of course not."

After the feast Hermione was walking back to her quarters and she saw her cousin up ahead asking for directions to her new room.

"Mel!" Hermione called, Melanie turned around and smiled.

"Mya!" she called back running up and hugging Hermione. They walked to their room talking about the wizarding world. When they arrived they collapsed onto the couch.

"Mya I got to tell you something and it is probably gonna give you a shock. Merlin I don't know how to say this... Hermione we are sisters well... twins, and um... the people who raised you are squibs and your 'mum' is actually your aunt, you have an um, glamour charm placed on you so that no one would recognize you, and um, your name is actually Mya-Rose Nichols." She looked at her twin for a reaction, and was surprised at the one that she got.

"I knew we were closer that just cousins." She stated happily. "But what about the glamour charm can I have it taken off me?"

"Yes I'll do it but I have one on me as well so we will both look different, ok 3 2 1" and with a wave of her wand she said the incarnation, they then both ran into the bathroom.

"Wow." Sighed Mya.

"My words exactly" breathed back Melanie, Staring back at them were two girls, both with midnight black hair, Mya's was long reaching her waist and slightly wavy where as Melanie's was to her shoulders and dead strait, they both had piercing blue eyes and long eyelashes, the both had amazing figures.

"I've got an idea." Said Melanie pulling out her wand, she waved it at her reflection and then her hair changed for short to shorter, it was longer than a pixie-cut but still short and was longer at the front than at the back. She had eyeliner and mascara on and clear lip-gloss and her clothing was deep blue skinny jeans and a flowing purple top. Mya waved her wand and her hair was now bright red at the bottom, she had mascara and eyeliner and bright red lipstick, she had a deep grey blouse on and red skinny jeans.

"Come on sis lets go to the lake" Said Melanie pulling Mya outside, she agreed and they started to run down the corridors.

"Hermione!" she heard someone call she turned around.

"HARRY RON GINNY HI!" she called back running up and hugging them all.

"Wow your friends with Harry Potter?" Melanie said as she came over.

"Mel! This is Harry, Ginny and Ron, you guys this is my twin sister Melanie and I need to tell you guys something." She said realising that her three best friends should know of the things that she had just found out.

"I'm a pureblood and um, my names actually Mya-Rose Nichols." She muttered. "Ah I always thought that Mel was my cousin but she just told me that we are twins and that I had a glamour charm put on me as a baby, and ah that's why I look like this, and ah yeah..."

"I always knew you were too good of a witch to be a muggle born your intelligence must run in your genes." Harry said hugging her again.

"Do you three want to come to the lake?" said Melanie

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you guys down there I'm gonna go get Blaise." Said Ginny. Ron groaned, not too happy about his little sister dating Draco Malfoy best friend.

They all made their way down to the lake where they sat down and chatted for a while.

"Guys I'm back Blaise brought Malfoy, hope you don't mind." Said Ginny sitting down in the circle.

"Mudblood is that you? Who's your little friend?" asked Malfoy.

"Ok Blondie, one she's not a mudblood, two I'm her twin, Three I'm surprised that you even noticed the change because of what Mya has told me over the years you're a bouncing ferret who only notices himself and four how much die is in your hair?" Melanie spat while everyone else laughed at the last two comments.

"Who are you to say that?" sneered back Draco.

"Oh right where my manners are. Hi I'm Melanie Nichols and this is my twin sister Mya-Rose Nichols and you are the one and only Draco Malfoy, former death eater and current homosexual" Said Mel in a sarcastic but official tone. At this point Hermione was on her back laughing her head off.

"I am NOT gay and I do NOT die my hair, like your mudblood sister." Spat Draco.

"Malfoy darling, this isn't die it's a charm to make it red and I know this because I'm a witch and a pureblood one at that so why don't you go run back to your croonies and cry on Goyle's shoulder" Said Mya talking to him like her was challenged. Now everyone was laughing, including Blaise. Draco just sneered then stormed off he did actually look like he was on the verge of tears.

They spent the rest of the evening sitting by the lake laughing and chatting, Melanie fit into the group perfectly and everyone loved her.

* * *

** Reveiw if you think that I should continue!**

**Love you all!**

**-Briony-Rose**


End file.
